Chapter 2: Cupid's Daughter
by xUnforgettableLove
Summary: I know, I'm not very good with this, but I'm progressing, and the story will be getting better shortly, don't you worry. Well, I expect this to be at least 10 chapters, don't know yet. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

He was hopeless at this point. After making a total fool out of himself in front of his crush, he had fallen into the pool, soaking from head to toe. In attempt to hide his reddening face, his two best friends quickly rushed him into their apartment, helping him dry off.

"I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed sadly, his hands beginning to move furiously. One of his best friends, Elly, tugged at his wrists, pulling them back to his side.  
"Stop it. You are **not** an idiot," She reassured, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"You're just nervous," She added, patting his cheek. Kendall nodded, throwing a towel at his face as he walked out of the bathroom. Giving him a thankful look, he took the towel, drying off his face along with his bare arms.

"It's not fair. I like her, and I make myself look like an idiot. Kendall likes you, and you two are all cutesy." He frowned, the now damp towel resting on his shoulder. A grin beginning to form on Elly's face, she sat down on the orange couch, crossing her legs.  
"You just need to find your comfort zone with her," He offered.

"Exactly," She added, her index finger pointing up at him. "We're best friends. You need to find that balance."

"Where's your spot?" He asked, his hands digging into his jean pockets.

"The stage downtown," He replied honestly. That had been his favorite place on the Earth since he was younger. Growing up with a musical background, he had performed in many plays and musicals. When on stage, there were no butterflies, it was just him and the music. Nothing else mattered.

Elly's fingers snapped as she grinned with excitement.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, pouting. "I've made a total fool of myself, and you're _smiling_?" He empathized on the word smiling, a bit dramatically.

"WELL. I was going to help you, but you can forget it," She said, her voice in the tone of song as she stood up, her smile wide as if she was holding something over his head.

He was desperate, willing to play along with her. "Fine. I'm sorry. Now, talk." He motioned for her to sit down on the couch, to continue.

She smiled, her hands digging into her pocket until she found what she was searching for. Her hand returned with a phone in her palm. Both of them confused, they remained silent, letting her continue. She flicked through the phone, her eyes lighting up as she found what she was searching for, pressing play. She put her phone out between their faces, letting the song play. They bobbed their heads, recognizing the lyrics. Elly constantly sang this song, along with Anna.

"Anna absolutely adores Bruno Mars," She explained with a clever grin.

"Okay, and?" They both rolled their hands, motioning for her to get to the point. Her lips pursed, her palm rising to her forehead.

"Carlos. Your spot is the stage, right?" He nodded, his eyes still blinking, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"What do you do on the stage?" She pressed on, her fingers drumming against her leg impatiently.  
"You perform?"

She clapped her hands together, with sarcasm.  
"YES." They both scratched their heads.  
"So what?"

She blinked. "You guys.. Carlos can sing to her."


	2. Chapter 2

Joy displaced in Carlos' facial features, he rapidly nodded his head. "That is brilliant!" He praised, his arms flinging around her shoulders. Elly smiled, patting his back as she returned the embrace before pulling away. "Can you help me with the lyrics?"

Her beam grew, a clear sign. "This is going to be so cute!" She exclaimed with a squeal, her hands meeting and clapping together, pleased. "But when is he going to do it?" Kendall questioned. "We have rehearsal all week," He added.

"Well, you guys are usually done before sunset, so I can just meet up with you then," She offered with a shrug. "The song isn't difficult to learn, so no worries." "You think she's going to like it though?" He asked, jitters beginning to run through him.

"I can guarantee she will," Elly reassured, her hand clapping over his shoulder. "We just have to make everything romantic and cutesy, and she will be swept off her feet." He grinned, his trust beginning to return in her. "Okay well, what exactly do we have to do to make it romantic?"

She smirked, her fingers sweeping through her hair. "Well first, there's the date, the time, the outfit, the food, the music-" She was cut off, Carlos interrupting her. "Being romantic isn't easy, is it?"

Kendall chuckled, shaking his head. "Trust me, it's not." Her brown orbs rolling within their sockets, she waved her hands in attempt for him to ignore that comment. "It's not going to be breathing simple, but it will be worth it when you two are making out." Both of them laughed as his tanned cheeks began to burn a bright crimson.

"Now come on," She said with a tug of his wrist, "we have to get you some more flirt time before then." Nodding, he threw the towel onto the couch, a new sense of confidence flowing through him as he stepped out of the apartment.

Once they reached the pool, Anna, Logan, and James had finished their smoothies. "No, James, we do not call a bulldog and a shitsu a bullshit for a reason," Logan intervened, raising his palm in order to stop him from speaking. Pursing his lips, he smacked his hand away. "You're just upset you didn't come up with it first!"

A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled both of their wrists down. "Guys, relax. Let James be James," She joked, reminding them of Logan's "hippy" days. Both of them chuckled, ending the conversation. "Did you save me any smoothie?" He questioned shyly, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans.

She smiled at him nervously, raising up the empty cup. "About that! I could get you another one," She offered, standing up. He shook his head, the smile still remaining on his face. "It's fine, I'll just go get it." She grinned as well. "Well, can I at least go with you?" He nodded. "I'd like that."

All four of them watching them walk away, Elly grinned. "They're so cute!" She turned to Logan with a determined smirk. "Now, I have to get you and Camille together." A blush was brought upon Logan's cheeks as well. "Does James not get a girl?" He questioned, faking a pout. They all blinked. "Like you need any help in that department?" Kendall asked, shaking his head. Logan agreed, crumpling up a napkin and throwing it at the handsome brunette's face.

"What about that Jo girl?" Elly offered, motioning over to the blonde alongside Camille. James head peeked up at the mention of her name, his eyes quickly scanning the poolside. "Where?" She giggled, tilting his head in her direction. A beam was brought to his lips. "Go talk to her," She encouraged, her hand brushing across his shoulder. He bobbed his head, standing up. "How do I look? Oh wait, don't even answer that." His fingers raced through his hair, confidence oozing in his smile. "I already know."

Both guys rolled their eyes, Elly leaned back against her lounge chair, satisfied. "It's like Cupid had a daughter." Logan glanced over at Kendall, shaking his head. "Cupid is a baby himself, how can he have a daughter?" His green eyes narrowing, he quickly responded. "I said it's like, I never said it was." Logan shook his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"If you're trying to say I'm a matchmaker, than thank you." She smiled. The fact was, Anna had had feelings for Carlos for a while. Though she hid them well, Elly clearly saw through her shield. She felt it was right to bring the two together, if they couldn't see with their own eyes. Love is blind, they say. She didn't exactly know who "they" were, but whoever they were, they were brilliant people.

"I'm kinda craving a smoothie.." She admitted with a small grin. "Me too," Logan agreed. Both of them stared up at Kendall, waiting for him to break. "It's cute when she does it, it's weird when you do," He said with a friendly shove of his shoulder, before standing up.

"Thank you!" They both called. Giggling, she curled her hand into a fist and bumped it against his.


End file.
